This invention relates to a straight-type finish for synthetic fibers, a processing method for false twisted textured yarns using the same and such false twisted textured yarns. In the production and fabrication of synthetic yarns, it has been known that the synthetic fibers tend to become electrically charged due to the mutual friction of the synthetic fibers and the friction with the guides, etc. during the false twisting of the synthetic fibers, for example, and that such static electricity causes imperfect cohesion, tension variations and yarn breaking, resulting in uneven dyeing at the time of the dyeing process. In order to prevent such occurrences, agents for providing smoothness and antistatic characteristics to synthetic fibers are employed in the production and fabrication of synthetic fibers. The present invention relates to a straight-type finish as an example of such agents for synthetic fibers, and a processing method for false twisted textured yarns using such a finish, as well as such false twisted textured yarns.
Examples of conventionally known processing agent for providing smoothness and antistatic characteristics to synthetic fibers include (1) those containing alicyclic polycarboxylic acid esters of alicyclic polycarboxylic acid and straight chain alcohol with 1-18 carbon atoms, branched alcohol with 3-18 carbon atoms or alicyclic alcohol with 3-10 carbon atoms with terminal normal chain ratio of 50% or more (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 10-265789); (2) those containing copolymers with molecular weight of 20,000-1,000,000 obtained by copolymerizing aliphatic hydrocarbon monomers (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2-68367); (3) those containing a lubricating oil, oil-soluble polymers with Staudinger's viscosity-average molecular weight of 1,000,000-7,000,000 and a surfactant (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2001-89975); (4) those containing polyether compounds with molecules including 1,2-epoxyalkane with 6-24 carbon atoms or polymerization residual group of alkylene oxide with 2-4 carbon atoms therewith (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 5-9873); and (5) those containing ester compounds with 25 or more carbon atoms obtained from higher aliphatic acid and higher alcohol by 30 weight % or more and an emulsifier with a cloudy point at 40° C. or more and 80° C. or less by 20 weight % or more (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 5-321058).
These agents cannot sufficiently prevent synthetic fibers from becoming electrically charged, however, because their storage stability is poor and hence there are limitations to their practical use. As a result, the problem of uneven dyeing remains at the time of dyeing of the woven articles produced from such synthetic fibers.